board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Aloy vs (14)D.Va 2018
Ulti's Analysis Hey so remember when people were being ridiculous pre-contest and kept acting like D.Va was going to catch a bunch of rally strength and win the entire contest? It's time to puff my chest out and rip this shmedium tee clear off, because the damn thing doesn't fit. Called it. Told you so. Vindicated. Yet another thing I was ahead of the curve on. As usual, Ulti Was Right. How does one man continue to fly all these Ws? When in doubt, just blame Russia! Copy and paste to trigger a liberal today! At least picking Monika to win the contest made logical sense, and if this contest happened in 2017 she probably would have won. That fanbase was prepping a rally before the contest even started. But D.Va? Come on, people. You're better than this. I will now sit here and wait for someone, anyone, to give me a list of every FPS character with GameFAQs contest strength. Seriously. I'll wait. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkdmOVejUlI ... ... ... ... ... Still with me? ... ... ... Okay we're done. Unless you want to count Samus because your first Metroid game was Prime, the only FPS characters with any strength are Master Chief and Gordon Freeman. I might give you GLaDOS. That's about it. And I'm supposed to believe a bad character, from a trash tier video game, made by arguably the worst company in gaming, paired with one of the worst fanbases in gaming, is going to care enough about our dead web site to vote in a poll based on reddit traffic and pornography? Are you people insane? I hope this contest has taught you all a very valuable lesson: Reddit traffic does not matter to the extent you all seem to think it does. League of Legends was clearly a flash in the pan and only worked because back in 2013 GameFAQs was still relevant enough to catch rallies. Now? This site is dead and reddit doesn't care. I hope people have learned that, especially the former. GameFAQs, the site we used to all like, is done. I don't care what BS Allen and CBS feed you people; I'm a big contributor and I see the page hits on my stuff. Don't fall for it. I actually picked Aloy to win this match because I just knew D.Va would be garbage. Turns out only having 19 people play your game doesn't win you polls. But even then, as a heavy favorite D.Va went out there and just crapped the bed. She was over 60% early, looked good for about 15 minutes, and then puked everywhere. Losing 7% when you start at 60% is not easy to do -- it's much harder than, say, starting at 85% and dropping to 78 -- and it got so bad for D.Va that she badly lost the morning vote. We had very few trends this contest, but D.Va had a 1750 vote overnight lead get chopped down to 1400 at one point. She would recover the votes as the day went on, but the damage to her candidacy was over. This was a bad match for her, and it showed that outside of Blizzard fans actually caring about something without having to be bribed to care (shout out to neonreaper for calling this one out, too), D.Va was done. Which was fantastic. Blizzard is complete and total garbage, and has been since the second Activision took them ov-- errrrr, merged with them. Safer777's Analysis Now this match had 3 fun facts. Both are female, both are newcomers and both are from western companies! So this match was debatable. And look at the results. It was a close match. D.Va is from Overwatch which is extremely popular thus she managed to score a win. Aloy's game is newer too so fewer people would have heard of her. Close matches are always good though. But people thought that D.Va might get a rally too. Obviously she didn't got one. I mean Reddit cares! Right? But you know what? Nobody cares about our site anymore. Sad but that is the truth. It got surpassed because other better sites just got better and such. Still I believe that all of us old members will stay here until the site has ended. The prediction percentage was high for D.Va too. Didn't expected that. I guess a lot of people thought about a rally. Tsunami's Analysis Outside rally? What outside rally? This was the second match in which the registered voters and the anonymous voters went in opposite directions, but it was the registered voters who favored the so-called rally threat. The raw votes still favored D. Va, though, as there were more total anonymous voters and, amazingly enough, D. Va's registered votes and Aloy's anonymous votes were identical, at 5205. Or was this a case of one rally being swallowed up by another? D. Va wasn't the only rally threat in action today. Still, even with two rallybait characters in action, the raw votes fell short of 20,000. That wasn't true when Monika's match came around. Still, this represented Allen's annual friendliness to rallies. Well, not annual because we don't have annual contests, but you know what I mean. L-Block only needed to overcome Laharl to reach Round 2 in 2007; Draven was threatening to lose to Jak namesake of one of the worst fourpacks ever; and Undertale got to start out against a game with an ending so hated that the company released a new ending. Rallies require momentum, and there's always at least one that gets the opportunity. (2007 had more than one. I'll lament this more later.) And here, a feared rally entrant was given an easy first match. Too easy, though; Draven and Undertale weren't strong enough to even beat their opponents without the rallies, and the board's reaction to those huge turnarounds assured that the rallies would be even stronger in future rounds. The only good comparison is L-Block, who got by on natural strength in Round 1 and benefited from LFF in Round 2. Once you've reached Round 3 when you're not considered "strong", even if you beat weak competition to get there, you start to build a bandwagon. We'd see that later in this contest. Category:2018 Contest Matches